A Love Potion Doesn't Always Work
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: Lame summary is lame.
1. Penis

"I didn't mean it Dee," Dum yelled running after his brother. He threw down his axe so it would be easier to run after him. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"That's exactly why I hate you Dum," Dee shouted back, turning around making Dum slam into him. They thudded to the ground, Dee's axe slamming onto the ground next to them. "You never think of what you say, or how it will effect people." He screamed at Dum, punching him in the face. Dum fell back, still grasping onto Dee's cross. "You can't just tell someone you love them if you don't mean it." He hit Dum again, slowly getting off of his brother.

Dum thought to himself as to what he should say to his brother. "But, what if I did mean it?" Dum questioned in a whisper. Dee turned to look at him.

"Then we're not brothers anymore," Dee choked back, water falling down his face. He started to run away and Dum didn't do anything, he just sat there, watching his brother run away. Or was he not his brother anymore. Dum decided to not think about it since his brain hurt. Instead he thought of the soft lips caressing his after confessing his love. She was a lovely lady, always got him tea in the morning, always had a smile on her face. But that kiss, something was off, it wasn't powerful. He thought he loved her, but aren't kisses supposed to be magical between two people? Dum's brain started to hurt again, so instead he decided to get up and go back to the gates. He could probably defend without Dee. He walked slowly, trying not to think about the fact that he might not love the girl he kissed. What was her name? He couldn't even really think of it. Does she even have a name? No, because she's just a servant girl. She's expendable. Of course! That's why her kiss wasn't all that powerful, she has no emotions. She wasn't happy that Dum confessed, she was just doing what she thought was right. Dum smiled. 'I'm glad that's bloody over with.' He reached the gates and was surprised to see Alice standing in front of them.

"Can I help you Miss Alice," Dum spoke, trying to figure out if he say anything with her. She smiled at him and put her hands behind her back.

"I just came here to visit Blood," she spoke, stepping forward. 'Oh, right, she's Blood's property. "I just can't get through the gates without assistance."

"Oh course Miss Alice," Dum spoke, opening the gates to let her through. She nodded her head and gave him a thank you. "Uh, Miss Alice?"

"Yes Dum?"

"When you kiss Blood," he stuttered and her face grew red. "Do you feel something?"

She looked down at her feet, she let out a breath and looked back up at him. "I suppose so." She smiled again and walked back into the mansion. Dum looked down, so he needed something special to happen when he kissed someone. 'Can't be that hard.' He walked away from the gate. 'Don't think anyone will try to break in today, it's tea day.' He walked back to the direction Dee went. He needed to apologize. Why was Dee so mad that Dum thought he was in love? Because Dum always says stuff without thinking? Possibly, but what really made him say they weren't brothers anymore? Dum scratched his head as he walked past other servant girls, he never really realized it before, but they all looked the same. So the servant girl he kissed today might not have even been the girl that brought him tea yesterday. He scratched his head again. Why was thinking so painful? He shook his head, trying to get the thinking out. He walked into him and Dee's living quarters. Dum's stuff was scattered around everywhere. He was a total slob. Was that why Dee said they weren't brothers anymore? He was tired of picking up Dum's stuff. Maybe. Wait, no, that's preposterous. Dee loved picking up his clothes. Which led him to another question. Why were his clothes laying on the floor? He turned to go down the hallway towards Dee's room. 'Surely he must be in his room.' He walked towards Dee's door, but stopped short of opening it.

"Why," He heard Dee choke out from inside his room. "Why can't you just bloody see." He could hear Dee's sobs, he wanted to run in there and demand why Dee was crying. "Why can't you see that I love you." Dum touched the door, trying his best to understand who Dee was talking about. 'So Dee's in love. Didn't seem very possible but I guess it could happen.' He opened the door and ran up to Dee's body, it was slouched over his bed. He was weeping into a pillowing grasping at it tightly.

"Dee, who has made you feel like this?" Dum spoke, pulling Dee's head up to meet Dum's eyes. Dee's eyes were puffy and red, his face covered in snot and tears. He looked at Dum, his eyes barely open and pushed Dum away.

"Get away from me!" Dee shouted, causing Dum's heart to slightly ache. "We're not brothers anymore remember?" He cried out another sob and put his hands up to his face.

"You may not think that Dee, but I still do. If one brother still believes it then it's true," Dum spoke, walking back up to Dee. "I want to know who has made you cry. I will eliminate them. No one should make my brother cry." Dee only cried harder. He looked up at Dum, anger shown on his face.

"You can't eliminate him, unless you'd kill yourself," Dee yelled, sobbing back into his hands. What did that mean? That the person Dee was in love with was so powerful Dum would probably die trying to kill him? Maybe.

"Just tell me who he is Dee, I will handle this," Dum spoke again, placing his hand on Dee's shoulder. "I hate seeing you cry." Dee shrugged off Dum's hand.

"No," Dee whispered, falling back down onto his bed. "Just leave me alone Dum."

"No, not until you tell me who has made you cry."

"God, you are such an idiot," Dee exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "I can;t believe I could fall in love with someone as dumb as you!" Dum's brain raced, the thinking giving him a headache. Did that mean that Dee loved him? Or someone like him?

"Dee," Dum spoke softly, grasping Dee's hand. "Do you love me?" Dee's eyes opened widly. He stared up at Dum's calm red eyes.

"Of course you idiot," Dee murmured, inching his face close to Dum's. Dum stared into his eyes, the cool blue that they were. 'Dee's in love with me? Why?'

"Why?" Dum questioned again. He never got an answer since Dee decided to smash his lips against Dum's. Dum's body exploded with passion. Is this passion he was feeling? Yes. He clasped his arms around Dee's waist, pressing harder onto his lips. He most certainly felt something, something good when he kissed Dee's lips. Dee touched Dum's cheek, causing Dum to get all warm and fuzzy inside. 'Is this what love feels like?' He kissed harder, not caring if he needed to breath, he just wanted kiss Dee's salty lips forever.

Dee pulled away. Dum opened his eyes to see the blue ones staring, still red from his crying that happened only moments ago. He looked down.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Dee," Dum whispered into his ear. Dee didn't say anything, he only pushed Dum away.

"Just leave Dum," Dee choked out, still looking down. "I don't want to deal with your idiocy right now."

"But Dee," Dum said, but a pain formed on the side of his cheek as Dee punched him square in the jaw. Dum stared but decided he needed to leave if he even wanted to walk to Dee again. He turned to look at Dee, who was already sprawled out on his bed again, weeping. "Dee, I really-"

"Just go away Dum!"

"No Dee, I can't understand why you're mad at me but don't just shut me out," Dum spoke. He turned and left the room. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Dee sat in his room, finally he had stopped crying. How long had he been pushing down his feelings for Dum? A really long time. He looked out the window at the developing garden. How many times had he pictured Dum coming into his room one day and kissing his lips? A lot. What did he do a lot whenever he thought of Dum caressing his bum, or sucking on his nipple? Bad things. Dee exhaled. Sure his head didn't hurt from thinking but he didn't want to think anymore. He walked out of his room. 'Dum must have gone back to the gate.' He looked at all of Dum's shit scattered around the room. 'Can he even physically clean?' Dee caught himself smiling. He picked up Dum's dirty shirt, the smell of him still lingering. He shoved the shirt against his nose. Smelling the smell he had come to love over the years. The musky tea smell. He threw it into the pile and started cleaning up the food.

"Dee," he heard a familiar voice whisper. "Are you okay?" He looked up to see Boris sitting in his windowsil.

"What do you want Boris?"

"I came here for Dum, he says you hate him," Boris spoke, a smile spreading across his lips. "He seemed very upset, almost depressed. He talked about how he never noticed how much he as in love with you." Dee's eyes grew big.

"Don't play games with me Boris," Dee spoke, shrugging of the words that Boris spat out. "You lie like a whore when she's on the job."

"Why I never," Boris spoke, jumping onto the ground. He sat up tall and walked over to Dee. "How can you possibly know that I'm not lying?" A smile grimaced his face, the evil in his eyes showing.

"Because you never speak the truth."

"Perhaps you've just never believed me. But trust me Dee, Dum is in love with you, wether he shared it with me or not."

"I don't believe you Boris."

"Well, if you do want Dum to love you back, I could help." Boris spoke, whispering in Dee's ear. "All you have to do is give him this."Boris took out a small vial. "One sip of this and he'll be all over you." He placed the vial in Dee's hand. It was cold, but Dee grasped it and looked at it.

"What is this Boris?" Dee questioned looking up at Boris wearily. Boris smiled.

"It's just a booster for love," he said turning away from Dee. "It's yours for free."

"Yeah right, you always have a ploy."

"Dee, I'm surprised. You're my friend, there is no game here."

"Boris."

"Fine," he stammered out stomping his foot. "All I'm saying is that if Dum isn't completely in love with you two days he dies.

"What?" Dee said, looking at the seemingly innocent vial.

"In no way, shape, or form is that a love potion," Boris said, pointing at the vial. "It is simply a booster. If Dum truly has feelings for you that potion will help him see." Boris looked down. "But if he doesn't he dies."

Dee looked at Boris already giving him back the vial. "I'm not going to kill Dum."

"But Dee, I am positive that Dum is in love with you. He is just and idiot."

"No Boris," Dee yelled.

"Just try Dee, I'm sure it will make someone happy." Boris smiled, turning to leave.

"If it doesn't work," Dee whispered. "I will kill you."

"Understandable." Boris left the premises. Dee stared at the vial, contemplating what he should do.

_"If he doesn't fall in love with you, he will die."_

Did Dee want to wait anymore? Not really. He walked over to the cooking area, putting the kettle on the burner.

"Dee," he heard another familiar voice say as it echoed through the room.

"Yes Dum," Dee spoke walking over to where Dum stood.

"Are you still mad at me?" He murmured, a frown spreading across his lips.

"No, I guess not," Dee said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, great!" Dum yelled, pulling Dee into his embrace. The tea pot rang out, signaling the water was not enough. "You're making tea? But it's not tea time?"

"Yes, but it is tea day," Dee whispered walking over to the teapot. He poured two glasses and put tea bags in.

"So Dee, you're in love with me?" Dum said as Dee tried to mix the potion into Dum's drink. "That's rather queer isn't it. A brother falling in love with a brother."

"Dum look a bird," Dee yelled pointing at the window. Dum looked and quickly Dee poured the potion into the tea.

He looked back up at Dee and sipped his tea. "Don't lie to me Dee."

"I would never," Dee said chuckling slightly. He looked into Dum's red eyes. They dilated. The next thing Dee knew he was sprawled on the ground with Dum hovering over top of him.

"What did I just drink?" He murmured before shoving his lips against Dee's. Dee's body warmed instantly to the gesture, making him want more. He clasped Dum's cheeks, pulling Dum closer to him. Dum licked Dee's lips trying to intercept them but Dee pushed Dum away. "What's wrong Dee?"

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Dum said, pulling Dee into his embrace. "I think o," Dee looked into Dum's small pupils. He kissed his lips again grabbing tufts of his hair. Dum mumbled something but Dee ignored him. He just needed more of Dum, he was done with trying to be reserved. He pushed hi body up against Dum as Dum embraced him harshly. "Dee," Dum whispered in between kisses. Dee shut him up again by forcing his tongue into Dum's mouth. Their tongues played and danced with each other. They fell back onto the floor and Dum pulled away from Dee.

"Shall we?"


	2. Shit Happens

Dum practically pushed Dee through his bedroom door. He gripped Dee's back, pushing him onto the bed. Dee pushed him away, looking into Dum's red eyes. Dum was done with this, no more talking, no more thinking. Thinking hurt. The way his body felt up against Dee's set his whole body on fire. So he kissed Dee again, relishing in the softness of them. Dee tugged his hair but that only made Dum push forward more. He snaked his hand up Dee's shirt, feeling every curve and scar he's ever received.

"Dum," Dee muttered out, trying to say something, but Dum just continued with what he was doing. His fingers trailed over Dee's nipples, already poking out.

"Well then, you must really love me," Dum whispered in Dee's ear. He stuck his tongue inside and Dee squirmed. Dum couldn't quite control what he was doing, all he knew is that he was going to have Dee, whether Dee loved him or not. He went back to Dee's lips, kissing them as best as he could. He pinched Dee's nipple more causing Dee to let out a soft moan. Dee's body was so hot underneath Dum's. Dee rolled his hips, wrapping his legs around Dum's waist.

"Dum," Dee muttered again, trying to keep up with what was going on. Dum pulled away, looking into Dee's eyes. He felt so odd, but yet so good. Why was this? Because he was about to do something with Dee? Possibly._ 'Stop thinking Dum.'_ He heard the voice in his head say, a voice he never heard before. He listened to it, shutting out his thoughts. He unbuttoned Dee's shirt slowly, trying to tease him. He kissed Dee's jawline, his neck, biting down on the flesh, sucking on it, making Dee moan again. He trailed down, biting and sucking any flesh he could see through his lidded eyes. 'Why do I feel so weird? It's almost like I'm full of water, like, I'm about to explode.' _'Stop thinking Dum.'_ He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Making Dee feel absolutely every good emotion there was in the world. He met one of Dee's nipples as he trailed down his chest. He smiled meekly looking up at Dee's forced shut eyes, at his little gasps of air. He took the bud in his mouth biting it sightly, causing Dee to buck his hips and grip Dum's hair even harder. Dum smiled even more, pleased that he was doing so well. He flicked his tongue across it, causing Dee to push Dum harder on top of him. Dum sucked on it, slowly trailing his hand down onto Dee's pants. He tugged at them, snaking his hand inside. Dee gasped as Dum touched his member. He pushed Dum away. "Wait." He looked into Dum's eyes, the joy and cheerfulness of them gone.

Dum lunged himself on top of Dee again, unbuttoning his pants, while kissing Dee's neck, biting the flesh again. He grabbed a hold of Dee's member, stroking it softly, Dee moaned Dum's name, clawing Dum's back. Dum could feel the fabric restricting him in so many ways. He stopped stroking Dee for a few seconds, slowly undressing himself.

"Dum," Dee yearned. "Please." Dum slowly stripped off his shirt, showing more scars than Dee had and more bruises than anyone. As he sat up he almost felt as if the room was spinning, like has about to fall, the only weird thing was is that he never did, but the sensation only increased itself as he did. He stripped off his shirt quicker, then started on his pants. He rolled off to the side of Dee, stripping them off as fast as he could. He turned back to Dee, his member all out in the open. Dee looked sheepishly at it then looked away. Dum started to kiss him again, stroking Dee's member. Dee squirmed underneath him, but he enjoyed it so much. He gripped Dum's bare back, digging his fingers into the wet flesh. Dum felt the flesh breaking, but only stroked Dee faster. Dee was gasping, trying to control his moaning as best as he could. Dum went down the trail of his body again, biting everything he saw. He soon met Dee's member. He looked at it, awed by the way it looked. Never had he actually seen one other than his own. He licked the head and it throbbed. "DUM!" He heard Dee moan. He took the member in his mouth, the saltiness of it surprising him, it made him think of the first time Dee and him kissed. He almost thought for a second that he should stop, he didn't want Dee to feel awkward in the morning. _'Can't let you do that Dee.' _His body felt like liquid, so he just worked on Dee harder, trying not to think. Soon his body almost felt normal so he let Dee's member out of his mouth. He looked up at Dee, his face red and dripping with sweat, his eyes squeezed shut, gasping for air.

"Ready," Dum murmured, slowly moving his fingers toward Dee's bum. Dee grabbed his shoulders, slowly opening his eyes. Dum stared at him, waiting for his response. Dee nodded slightly and Dum salivated his fingers, making sure they were soaked. He slowly entered Dee's bum, moving it in and out slightly. Immediately he felt the force trying to push him out. Dee gripped his back tighter, letting out a small squeak. Dum, with no hesitation put in his other finger trying to get Dee used to the feeling. He could already feel his body getting heavy again because nothing erotic was going on. "Just tell me." Dum murmured, stroking his own member, getting it ready for entry. Dee gripped him tighter and Dum looked up at him. Dee nodded telling Dum that it was okay. He took his fingers out and spat on them. He massaged his member, getting it wet and ready.

"Dum," Dee said longingly, he rolled his hips, moving his bum so it was easier for entry. Dum smiled again. The lust of this event finally washing over him. He entered slowly, feeling the extreme warmth envelope his member. Dee let out a sharp gasp and pulled Dum's face up to his. He bit Dum's neck, trying not to think of the pain he was receiving. Dum waited when he was fully inside of Dee, waiting for Dee to give another okay symbol. Dee sat there, in utter pain, trying not to think of it. He bit Dum's neck harder. He nodded. Dum pulled out slowly and slid back in quickly. Dee moaned out in pleasure. Dum smiled, the feeling of drowning leaving him. He pushed deeper inside of him, his vision was getting fuzzy. He closed his eyes, trying not to concentrate on the fact that he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to be doing this with Dee. 'Do I?' _'Of course you do, you're in love with him.' _Right, of course he was. He smiled and continued thrusting deep inside of Dee. He kissed Dee's neck, nibbling on it, causing Dee to moan his name again, climaxing. He worked faster, trying to control the fact he couldn't last for a long time. He'd never done this before, he wasn't supposed to be able to last for a very long time. Dee moaned loudly, which only made Dum lose control. He thrusted one last time before finally reaching his climax, He moaned out Dee's name as he pulled out of him.

He grasped Dee, pulling him close, he didn't care about the mess he made, all he knew is that he was extremely tired. His kissed Dee again, gripping his back.

"Good night Dee."

"But, Dum, it's the middle of the day."

"Well I'm tired."

"Okay," Dee started to pull away but Dum just hugged him tighter. "Dum?"

"You're not allowed to leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you," Dum spoke, smirking. Dee's face blushed. He kissed Dum again before, snuggling his face into Dum's chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

Dee stood at the gates, staring at Dum's perfect body. Dum was staring at a bird, a stupid smile spread across his face. The even that happened last night left Dee tired, sore, and bruised. He exhaled, walking over to where Dum stood.

"What are you doing Dum," he spoke touching Dum's hand. He looked into his brothers red eyes, they were so, dead. "Dum?" He touched Dum's cheek. He watched as Dum blinked several times and fell to the ground. "DUM!" Dee shouted, crouching next to his brother, next to the love of his life. He choked out his name again, touching his face that was bitterly cold. "Hey, Dum!" HE shouted again, touching his chest, trying to see if he could feel his heartbeat. He felt nothing. "Dum?" He could feel his body breaking down. Tears were streaming down his face. "Dum." He murmured out again, he looked up at the sun, how high it was, how unapproachable. Dead. Dum's dead. My brother's dead. 'Boris.' Dee thought to himself, he stood up, picking up Dum also. "BORIS!" He yelled, running towards the amusement park. He ran as fast as he possibly could, carrying Dum's limp body. "You son of a bitch!" He caught sight of the cat's flickering tail. "Boris, Get out here right now!" He saw Boris jump out of the tree, a frown spread across his face.

"What is it Dee?" He asked before he noticed that Dum was in his arms. Dead. "Wha-" He ran over to Dee, touching Dum's cold cheek.

"You promised me this wouldn't happen."

"That's impossible, it's only been a day," Boris spoke as Dee laid Dum on the ground.

"You promised Boris," Dee choked out again, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Boris, the light in his eyes gone. "You. PROMISED!" He lunged onto Boris, punching him in the jaw. He kicked him in the groin, causing Boris to fall to his knees, making it easier for Dee to wrap his hands around Boris' neck. "Can you fix him Boris?!"

Boris was choking on his words, trying his best to save his life. "No, Dee I'm sorry, this wasn't suppose to happen." Dee let out a scream, grabbing the back of Boris' head, he twisted his neck until he heard a giant crack echoed through his ears. Boris fell to the ground lifeless.

"Dum," Dee choked out again, going to Dum's side. "I thought you were in love with me?" He caressed his cheek, kissing his pale blue lips. "You weren't suppose to die if you loved me." He weeped in the woods, sitting beside the two most important people in the world to him. They were dead. Dead. He just killed Boris. He's alone.

Alone.

Dee walked back to the mansion, back to his house. He walked inside, half expecting Dum to be there, attempting to make tea.

_"DEE! It's tea time." _

Dee looked at the ground, how could he think of something that he didn't have anymore? He walked into Dum's room, clothes spread about. He laid down on the messy sheets and just took in the smell. The smell that he had fallen in love with. He wrapped him self in the sheets, trying not to breath anymore, trying not to think anymore. He just wanted to be with Dum again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to not think about the fact that Dum was gone. What should he do now? Continue with his life, his life that has absolutely no purpose anymore. No. He screamed out Dum's name one more time before sitting up on the bed. He opened his eyes slowly, tears staining his face. He looked about the room realising that he wasn't in Dum;s room anymore, he was in his own. He looked around the room and saw Dum laying next to him, snoring as loud as he possibly could.

Alive.

"Dum," he screamed again, pouncing on top of Dum, Dum woke up with a startle, looking into Dee's blue eyes.

"What is wrong Dee, Why are you crying?" Dum asked, grasping Dee's wet cheeks.

"I-" He couldn't find the right words to tell Dum that he thought Dum was Dead. That he killed Boris. but wait, that was a dream wasn't it? Of course it was, Dum was here. Alive. He kissed Dum's lips, trying to forget his horrible nightmare. Dum kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dee's waist.

Of course Dum loved him.

Right?


	3. I Hate Myself So Much

'Falling, am I falling? No, I don't believe so, but I guess I could be. My body feels weird, almost numb in a way. What did I do?' Dum opened his eyes slowly, the sun illuminating the room that he was in. Who's room was this? He sat up slowly, trying to focus on his surroundings. His body just wanted to fall back down, to just lay on the bed he was on forever. He looked around the room. It was so clean. Who's room is this? He looked to his right and saw, curled up in a ball next to him, absolutely naked, his brother Dee. He gasped, touching Dee's arm. "Dee?" He asked as Dee's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hmmm," He grumbled looking up at Dum. He grabbed Dum's arm and snuggled up next to it. "Go back to bed Dum, it's too early to get up." Dum looked down, at his bare chest. When did he get naked? Or better yet, why was he naked? Could he have gotten hypothermia and the only way to survive he had to strip off his freezing clothes and curl up next to a warm Dee? Maybe so. But that doesn't sound right. He tried to move but the way Dee was holding him, he couldn't escape Dee's grasp. He smiled weakly, trying his best to snuggle up to his younger brother. If he was suffering from extreme coldness, he probably shouldn't leave the only source of warmth in the room. He opened his eyes and stared at Dee's sleeping face. _Kiss him Dum. _'Why should I? Also, when did I get another voice in my head other than my own?' He looked at Dee's lips, questioning why he wanted to push his lips against them. That voice in his head sounded strangely feline.

"Dee?" He whispered quietly, Dee opened his eyes slowly. "Why am I naked?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm naked, I don't remember coming in here." Why is he in Dee's room. "I thought at first that I had hypothermia, but it's the middle of summer." Dee chuckled a tad bit and kissed Dum's lips. They were warm and soft, and he wanted more of them. He pushed Dee away. 'Why do I wanna kiss Dee?' Dee looked up at him, worry in his eyes.

"What is wrong Dum?" Dee asked, sitting up slowly. He winced a little as if he was in pain.

"Who hurt you Dee?" Dum asked, putting his hand on Dee's shoulder. Dee giggled again, but then his face grew worried again.

"You honestly don't remember?" Dee grasped Dum's cheek, staring into Dum's eyes. "Think Dum, for once in your life you have to remember what we did." Dum closed his eyes. Why did Dum have to remember, why couldn't Dee just tell him? Did they get into an epic battle? No. If they did he would have hurt a lot more. He tried as hard as he could. Flashes of last night soaked into his mind. Heavy breathing, sweat, akward movements, lust. In the middle of it all Dee. Dum opened his eyes, looking into his reflection, but with blue eyes.

"We?" Dum asked, Dee nodded. "Right here?" He looked around the room, at the clothes desheveled on the ground. He looked back at Dee, noticing the small bruises on his hips, showing some tough action. "I, I hurt you?" Dum could feel tears filling his eyes.

"No, Dum," Dee said, kissing Dum's lips again. "No, no no, I wanted you to." Dum kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dee's waist. 'Why did I do that to Dee? Or more importantly how? If Dee wanted Dum to hurt him, why didn't he just punch Dee? Why did he decide to get so intimate? Did he truly want to do that with Dee? The last thing Dum could remember was sipping on some tea, and now he's naked with his twin brother. His head started to hurt, like always when he tried to figure out puzzles. He just decided to stop thinking, he pulled Dee closer to his body, pressing himself against him. Thinking hurt, he didn't to think about why he was feeling what he was feeling. Dee grabbed tufts of Dum's hair, causing Dum to start to feel the sensation of falling again. 'What is this feeling? How could I possibly be falling, I know that I'm sitting on Dee's bed.' _'Because Dum, you need more of Dee. Just kissing him isn't gonna solve anything.' _'What do you mean by that?' _'I mean, you need to absolutely be enveloped into Dee.' _How do I go about doing that?' _'Destroy him.' _Dum thought about this, how could he destrow Dee? He could kill him, but why would he do that. He loves his brother. _'Not kill him you bloody idiot. Just sleep with him again.' _'But I'm not tired.' _Oh. My. God. Just put your penis inside of him! Jesus you fucking idiot!' _'But, I don't even think I can do that again.' _'Just keep kissing him, the potion will soon come into effect again.' _Dum thought of this. 'No fuck thinking.' He broke the kiss with Dee, staring at Dee's flushed face. He kissed Dee's neck, nippling on the exposed flesh. "Dum," Dee squeaked out. grasping Dum's back. Dum pushed Dee down onto the bed._  
_

"Shush, I don't want to be falling anymore," Dum murmured, trailing his lips down Dee's stomach. He pulled the blanket away to reveal Dee's already hard member. Dum stared at it. 'You're gonna help me right?' Just as Dum thought that the whole entire world around him went dark.

Dreaming, he was dreaming, of course that's what people do when they sleep. But how did he fall asleep? He was just with Dee, does that mean that the potion is doing the job for him? Possibly. Wait, what potion was the voice in his head talking about? Did someone drug him? Was it Dee? Of course not, Dee is too good for that. Dee would never drug someone he was in love with.

Right?

* * *

Dee's body was sore, so sore, but it was a good soreness, a love soreness. Dum and he had done the taboo act once again. But, why did it feel so different. At first it was amazing and filled with love, but as the actual action started it felt sort of empty, like it wasn't really Dum doing it. Dee laid there, naked, trying to gather his thoughts. Why did Dum seem so empty, I mean, he can make love like no one else, but why did it not feel like love? Dee's eyes grew wide. 'Because Dum doesn't love me?' Dee's stomach lurched. NO Dum is defiantly in love with Dee. Because if he isn't then he's gonna...

"No," Dee whispered, crawling out of the bed, he looked out the window and looked out the window at the carnival rides and rollercoasters. He needed to see Boris. Dum is not allowed to die. He dressed quickly and walked outside. The sun was always setting, which meant that if Dum wasn't in love with Dee, then tomorrow was his last day. Dee walked quietly, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do. 'I'll just threaten Boris until he gives me a cure. I'd rather have Dum alive and not in love with me then no Dum at all.' Of course Dee thought about this. If Dum truly didn't love him, and truly would be cured that would mean he would go galavanting with the maids again. Did Dee want that? Did Dee want everything to be back to the way it was? Hell no. Before he knew it he was at Boris' amusement park. He walked around the crowd, trying not to tear up when he saw all the couples. 'Dum's gonna be okay.' He walked into the main area, towards where he could usually found Boris.

"Alright ladies, just make a line, there is enough of Boris for everyone, men included," He heard a feline say with his tail flicking about. The ladies swooned, trying not to faint. "Who wants to go first?" He smiled his wide, decieving smile.

"Boris," Dee yelled walking up to the front.

"Why Dee, I didn't know you could actually fall for a cat," Boris said with a smaller slier smile. "I thought you were only into your reflection?"

"Shut up Boris, you know that is not what I'm here for," he grimaced, pulling Boris' tail.

"Yowie!" Boris screeched, following Dee into one of the empty booths. "I didn't know you could be such a dare devil when it comes to the art of making love. Dee turned on his heal, quickly looking up at Boris. "I am in no mood to laugh. Tell me what is wrong with Dum."

"Why, my dear Dee, what ever do you mean?" Boris asked, rubbing his tail."Isn't he just so love-dovey? I mean, I've been watching, so what do you mean?"

"He just," Dee looked down, trying to figure out the right words. "He just isn't himself. When we-"

"Do the nasty?" Boris chimed in smiling. Dee slapped him across the face.

"Shut up. It is not the nasty, it is love!" Dee punched Boris in the stomach. "What I mean is, why doesn't it feel like it's real, like he's really wanting to do this." Dee looked down, trying not to cry. Because if he cried, there would be nothing to stop him from breaking apart all together. "I just want my Dum back."

"But Dee, he loves you."

"No, he doesn't. He's not the same person," Dee murmured, looking up at Boris again. Boris' smile was gone, in it's place was a straight line.

"Does he just constantly want to sleep with you?" Boris asked, touching Dee's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's sleeping a lot and when he's awake he just wants to sleep with you?"

"Uh, yeah," Dee said and Boris' eyes grew big.

"Dammit, it's just like with Chloe," Boris slammed his fists into a nearby table. "Dammit!"

"What are you talking about cat?"

"When I made that potion, I made it because I was in love with someone. They never felt the same way about me, but I just thought I couldn't live without them." Boris looked down, recalling the events that were the saddest. "Her name was Chloe, she was the most beautiful person I had met. She was a service maid, she liked to ride on the ferris wheel. I was so wooed by her that I gave her free rides. She would always smile and laugh." Boris' face broke. "It was such a breathtaking laugh."

"What happened?"

"I developed the potion, trying to see if I could make her feelings for me stronger. It worked I was so happy, but-"

"She died."

"She just didn't wake up after the third day."

"Then why on this earth, would you make me give it to Dum? If he dies, I don't know what I'll do."

"It wasn't like that."

"Why would you practically make me kill him."

"No Dee, I was sure he was in love with you."

"Shut up, I shouldn't have trusted you!" Dee was crying, trying to stand but his whole entire body was going numb.

"No, it's not."

"Shut Up!"

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE IT WORK!"

"What?" Dee asked as he clenched his fist tight. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, you were hopeless, and he was clueless."

"That doesn't mean he likes me!"

"No, it doesn't but," Boris' voice was calm, trying to calm Dee. "When you said you weren't brothers with him anymore. It truly left him with nothing else. It wasn't just a brotherly type of loss. It was, unbeknownst to him, a true love loss."

"Don't lie to me Boris."

"I'm not lying. He reminded me of myself when I lost Chloe." Boris' face was wet. He obviously didn't want to think about her. "I just wanted to see someone truly happy."

"I understand, but if Dum dies. I'm coming to kill you." Dee looked at Boris, flames in his eyes. "You shouldn't have meddled. Dum would have figured out eventually."

Right?


	4. Shit Hits the Fan

A/N: In case you didn't notice this a mature Yaoi.5

'Dreaming, I'm dreaming. Why am I dreaming? Am I asleep? Probably, that would only be logical. But then again, when is anything logical.' Dum sat up, looking around the dark room, how long will he be sleeping. If this is all a dream, he can do whatever he wants. He slumped out of the bed, falling onto a pile of all of his clothes. Dee had been in his room, or not considering this is a dream. Dum smiled walking out of his room. "Dee!" He yelled walking into the living room, the place was spotless, Dee had just cleaned. He walked over to the kitchen. "Dee?" Standing over some freshly made cookies was Dee, he smiled weakly, looking at Dum.

"Good morning," Dee said, walking over to Dum. He placed his lips on Dum's causing Dum to start thinking again. If this is his dream does that mean he wants to kiss Dee? He assumed so. He kissed Dee back, wrapping his arms around Dee's waist. Dee clasped his cheeks and pressed his body against Dum's. Dum was amazed, all of this felt so good, so right, no matter how wrong it could seem to be. Dum broke the kiss, staring into his eyes, this is love? He kissed Dee again, slamming their bodies against the nearby wall. Dee kissed back harshly, trying to say something but Dum didn't want to talk. He snaked his hand up Dee's shirt, trying his best not to freak out over the fact that he was enjoying this so much. Dee broke the kiss looking at Dum. He looked almost, sorrowful and depressed. Dum kissed him again. 'I'll make you happy Dee. I will for the rest of my life.' He kissed Dee harder, trying to show his feelings for Dee. He knew the only way he could do was just tell him what he was feeling. He broke the kiss.

"I-" Dum words were blocked by Dee kissing him again. Why was Dee not letting him tell him the truth. The taste of his kiss was different, more salty. 'Why is Dee crying?' Dum tore off Dee's shirt, kissing the hot flesh. "It's okay Dee, please don't cry." He heard Dee let out a gasp as Dum bit Dee's clavicle.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid. Say something you don't mean," Dee whispered, lifting up Dum's shirt. He tore it off and grasped Dum's bare back. Dee lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Dum's waist. Dum bit harder, making Dee let out a soft moan. He grasped at Dee's pants, pushing them harder against the wall so they didn't fall. He unbuttoned them, tearing them off. Dee wasn't wearing any boxers. Dum's face flushed. 'That potion won't help me.' He thought, looking up at Dee's squeezed shut eyes. He kissed Dee's lips again, while touching the member. He stroked it slowly, hoping he was doing okay. He hadn't done this before. I mean he had, but it wasn't really him doing it. Just his body. He kissed Dee harder, shoving his tongue into Dee's mouth. Their tongues played with eachother. Dum opened his eyes.

"I love you," Dum whispered, looking into Dee's eyes. 'So this is what love feels like? Wanting to be with just one person for the rest of your life.' Dum smiled sheepishly, waiting for Dee to tell him that he loved Dum. But Dee never answered. Instead Dee just punched him across the face.

"Don't say things that you don't mean you idiot," Dee yelled, eyes filled with tears. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because I love you," Dum said, letting go of Dee's member. "I have never been so sure in my life." He kissed Dee again. Trying to get Dee to understand what he felt.

"No you don't, you've never care about something so much. It's just not programmed in your brain." Dee choked out, pushing Dum away. He reached for his clothes, trying his best not to cry. Dum watched him as he got dressed, not caring that he was shirtless.

"That's not true!"

"It is! How long did it take you to get over that maid? A few minutes? How do I know that won't happen to me?" Dee was fully crying not, not just tears falling down He was gasping for air, hugging himself, choking on his words. "I don't want you to say it."

"Dee, this is different." Dum said, looking at the now fully clothed Dee. It was different because this was the first time he actually felt something deep rise up from within him. He was sure that it was love. The maid thing was just him being stupid.

"How, you said you loved her, it was written in your eyes, then you're over her. I love you Dum, but I don't want to just be another person who you've slept with," Dee choked out again, walking out of the room.

"Dee, I love you."

"No you don't. You can't experience true love," Dee walked out of their house. Dum stood there, trying to figure out what just happen. Trying to figure out why he had such a big pit in his stomach. Why did he just want to go crawl into his bed and just sleep. But wait this is a dream. He can just change it. But maybe he was seeing what would happen if he told Dee how he felt. Dee wouldn't accept it as being true? Probably. Dum didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to be awake, he wanted to tell the real Dee how he felt. _'But he'll reject you.' _Dee would never do that. If he truly loved Dum he had to be willing to take a chance.

Right?

* * *

He woke up slowly, trying to concentrate on where he was. 'I'm in my room of course, with Dum.' Dee turned his body to face his twins. The body cold, but breathing. "Jesus you're cold." He snuggled up closer to his brother, trying to get him warmer. "Dum?" He nudged him, but Dum didn't respond. "Dum?" He grabbed Dum's shoulder, shaking him to wake up. "Dum! wake up!" Dee's eyes were already filled with water. "No, you can't die. You can't." He kissed Dum's lips, trying his hardest to wake him. "DUM!" He pushed Dum onto the floor but even that didn't make Dum stir. "Dum," he silently whispered, bringing his bare legs to his chest. "Don't leave."

"Dee?" He heard a voice murmur from the edge of the bed. Dee looked over the edge and stared at Dum's barely open eyes. "Dee," a small smile crossed his face. His eyes closed again.

"Dum!" Dee launched off of the bed and grasped Dum. "No no no no no no." He gripped Dum against his body. "No, don't do this." 'I have to get to Boris. I have to fix him.' Dee stood up, clothing both him and his twin.

Dee was crying on his way back to Boris'. Dum in his arms. It was the morning of the third day. Dum wasn't waking up. He needed Boris to fix him. He needed Dum. If he didn't, he knew that he probably wasn't going to live for much longer. He walked into Boris' lab where Boris stood at a table, overlooking someone covered in a sheet. Dee laid Dum on one of the empty table and put the distracted Boris in a choke-hold. "Fix him." He whispered in Boris' ear, turning Boris towards Dum's sleeping body.

"I can try, but I haven't even got Chloe to wake back up," Boris choked out as Dum released him. "I've been trying to wake her up for such a long time." Boris walked back over to the sheet, pulling it off the young women's face. She was amazingly beautiful. She had plump lips, long blond luscious hair, but her skin was utterly pale, her lips blue. "I'm probably going to lose her soon. Coma people can't last long in wonderland." Boris covered her up again, turning away, trying not to think of her being dead. "Although if she does die, she'll be free."

"Dum is not going to die, if he does I will kill you."

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of dying? I've lost my true love. I don't care anymore." He choked out. "But just because I did, doesn't mean you should too." He walked over to his bench, trying to collect his thoughts. "I need you to get some things that might help. I've read up on some potions lately that are suppose to wake up sleeping people but, I've also read about breaking love potions. If I combine the two it should work." Dee looked around the lab, all the different elixirs and potions and none of this could save Dum. "Just go get me some enderberries, deathlock, curriny, and some cordinias. I've got the rest of the ingredients." Dee walked out leaving Boris to do manly things.

The forest was bland, everything seemed bland without Dee. He knew exactly where he needed to find everything Boris told him. He heard the sound of someone walking behind him, he turned around quickly to see Ace frowning behind him. "I just got the feeling that I need to collect someone's clock. Someone close to you. Dum." He walked over to Dee and hugged him as tight as he could. "What happened?"

"I, I did something stupid," Dee choked out, hugging Ace back. "Dum's asleep and he's not waking back up. I don't know what to do." Ace pulled away.

"I have to go collect a clock that should have been collected long ago. I'll hold off collecting Dum for as long as I can, but I'll have to eventually."

"Who are you going to collect?" Dee asked as Ace turned toward Boris' amusement park.

"Her name's Chloe, been long gone for a while. Boris begged me but she's too far gone now she might as well be dead." Dee's mouth gaped open. So if he didn't save Dum soon he was going to die. 'I don't want him to die.' He trudged forward, trying his hardest to collect all he needed. He did quickly and ran as fast as he could back to Boris' lab. He walked into the room quickly, trying his hardest to not look at Dum's body.

"I've got what you needed, let's fix Dum," He said dumping the ingredients on the table. He turned to look at a depressed Boris. "Come on, I know it was too late for Chloe but not Dum. You told me yourself that you didn't want to see another person loose their love by your hand. Boris turned and looked up at Dum. He nodded and started working on the potion.

"You may leave me, just go home, get some rest. This will take some time," Boris was pouring the ingredients in, focusing on the potion. Dee turned to look at Dum again. He kissed Dum's cold lips, and then leaned next to his ear.

"I love you, please," he was crying again. "Please come back to me." He touched Dum's cold cheek and walked out of the room. Dum was gonna be okay. When Dum woke up Dee wasn't gonna hold back anymore, he was gonna tell Dum and Dum should love him back. No more secrets. They'll be together.

Right?


	5. Dreams Tell the Truth

"Dum," Dee moaned out, clawing down Dum's back. Dee knew this was a dream, but it didn't stop him from feeling wonderful. He kissed Dum's lips, the sensation in his body overpowering. Dum thrusted deeper, hitting a spot Dee never knew he had. He bit his lips and gasped as Dum bit down on Dee's clavicle. This was all so much for Dee, he was trying to process what was going on. They were having sex, that part was obvious, but for some reason, even though it was a dream it felt so real. Dum looked into Dee's eyes, the eyes Dee loved so much.

"I love you." Dum whispered the words, his face suddenly looking sheepish. He was embarrassed to tell Dee his feelings.

"I love you too," Dee said, smiling back. Dum's face grew a smile and he immediately went back to work. Dee moaned, then it was over. Dee woke up to a tail caressing his face. His eyes shot open and Boris was hovering over top of him.

"How did you sleep?"

"It ended so terribly. Tell me you have news."

"I do, he is awake." Dee's eyes grew wide. He lunged onto Boris, latching him in his grasp. Dee couldn't believe it, he was getting his brother back, he was getting the love of his life back.

"Thank you Boris, thank you so much." Boris pulled away from him.

"Don't get too frisky with me, save that for Dum." He smiled weakly, obviously tired from working all night. "Let's go. I wish to see this happy reunion." Dee stood and dressed quickly, so eager to see his brother. There was a smile spread across his face, one that couldn't fade. 'I'm getting my brother back.' He practically ran to the lab, not caring if Boris was making a really slow arrival. He burst through the door and there he was. His reflection, his brother, his love.

"Dum!" Dee yelled as loud as he could, forcing his brother into his arms. Dum let out a small squeak, letting Dee now that he was hugging to hard but Dee didn't care, he wanted his brother. "I am so glad you're alive." He pulled away and looked into his brothers eyes. They were bright and full of life. "Dum," he hugged him again, squeezing as tight as he could. Dee didn't quite notice at first but Boris had an assistant. He was short, he was ginger with blond streaks. He would have looked normalif he didn't have mouse ears. Boris walked over and immediately the assistant kissed him. Boris didn't refuse, but he did just stand there. The kiss broke the assistant whispered something to him, causing Boris to kiss him back. Dee pulled away again.

"Do you remember anything?"

* * *

Dum was thinking. Thinking was something new for him. In his dream world his head didn't hurt, it didn't force him to shut up. He walked out into the living room to see Dee sitting on the couch. The only thing that Dum didn't notice at first was that Dee was naked. Dum's eyes grew big. "Um Dee, why are you naked?"

"Why should I be wearing clothes?" Dee asked, turning his head to the side. He smiled weakly and stood up, only centimeters away from touching Dum with his body.

"I don't know. I mean I really don't mind but, why are you naked?"

"Because you want to see me naked, you want to touch and feel all of this," Dee gestured toward his naked body. "Because you love me."

"Exactly! Why weren't you like this yesterday?" Dum questioned, grabbing Dee's hand. "Why were you so pissed?"

"Because that is how the real Dee would react if you told him you loved him. I am your dream Dee, I can be whatever you want. I can do whatever you want," Dee said touching Dum's cheek. "I'm the Dee you want." He kissed Dum's lips making Dum instantly react and slam his body up against Dee. Dum tried not to think about the fact that this was a dream, that none of this was real. He pushed Dee onto the couch, pouncing on top of him while taking his shirt off. Dee caressed Dum's bare chest, causing Dum to want him even more. He kissed Dee, ravaged him, Dee clawed his back, pressed his cold, naked body against Dum. Dum broke the kiss staring into his reflection.

"I love you so much," Dum whispered, ramming his face into the crook in Dee's neck. He bit down on the flesh causing Dee to let out a moan. Dum's hand trailed down Dee's chest until he met his brother's member. He grasped it firmly and started to stroke it. Dee arched his back and moaned out Dum's name. Dum was enjoying this so much. So what if it was with a man, so what if it was with his brother. He loved this person, he wanted this person. he could feel his body getting more and more hot, but another sensation swept over him. He closed his eyes, a ringing going through his head. He opened them slightly and the ringing stopped, but on top of that he was in Boris' lab. He sat up slowly, his body aching from being immobile. He looked around the room and saw a man, or rather a mouse standing close to him.

"Oh," the mouse man let out breath, his face looking frazzled. He looked at Dum, then looked away, then looked at Dum again. He didn't say anything and just decided to walk out of the room and leave Dum there by himself. A moment late Boris walks into the room along with the mouse man. The mouse man was blushing and smiling slightly. Boris turned to look at him.

"I need you to look after Dum while I'm gone. He's not scary just make sure that he doesn't fall back asleep. You got that Pierce?" Boris asked. Pierce nodded and Boris walked out of the room. He stared at Dum, not bothering to look away.

"What are you looking at?' Dum questioned, trying to stand. He failed horribly but was quickly saved from falling on his ass by Pierce.

"I need to look after you," Pierce whispered, helping Dum to his feet. "I'm Pierce."

"Dum," he spoke, leaning on the table. "I'm a guard of the gate."

"I know, I've seem you around before," Pierce said, looking at the door. "Did you know about Chloe?" Dum shook his head no.

"Who was she?"

"Apparently Boris' love." Pierce looked almost sad as he said that comment.

"Do you like him?" Pierce's cheeks flushed, his eyes grew wide.

"Um, I, I really don't know. I mean he's my boss and he's always so entertaining and ," Pierce rambled on trying not to freak out even though he already was.

"You should tell him." That shut Pierce up. "If you like him tell him." That made Dum really think. Does he really like Dee so much. Of course, but would he always like him. He wasn't sure.

"I can't, he's already lost someone."

"Fuck them, they're not you." Dum smiled, making Pierce smile too.

"Thanks, I'll try." Just as Pierce said that Dum heard the most heavenly voice of his life.

"Dum!" Dee yelled ramming himself into Dum, Dum laughed weakly, hugging Dee back. Dee's body was warm and wonderful. Everything Dum wanted. Dee squeezed him tighter, causing Dum to let out a squeak. "I'm so glad you're alive!" He could hear Dee crying even if Dee wasn't looking at him. Dum was so happy, this was real, this was the Dee he fell in love with. Who cares if it isn't exactly what Dum wants. It's who Dum loves. "Dum." Dee whispered the words into his ear, causing Dum to almost lose control and shove Dee onto the lab table and have his way with him. But Dum refrained.

"Do you remember anything?"

This question made Dum really think. Sure, what he really wanted to do was take Dee's lips against his own, to whisper in his ear that he loved him. but what if Dee rejected him like in his dream? Dum was actually scared. He so badly, so desperately wanted to tell Dee the truth. What if they couldn't even be brothers anymore. Dum decided right there and then what he was going to say. The most simple thing he could say. One that would mean they would be brothers forever, always together. For the first time in his life Dum thought before he spoke.

"No."


End file.
